


Wasn’t born this way

by Daantjie_fanatics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Deserves Better, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daantjie_fanatics/pseuds/Daantjie_fanatics
Summary: In which the author takes a little nugget of whump from the comics and sees how it would work out in season 1 episode 9 of The Umbrella Academy.AkaI just really like the idea that Five’s DNA was altered by the Commission to make him their best assassin.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 242





	Wasn’t born this way

“She suffered a severe laceration to her larynx. One of you will need to give blood.” Grace assessed, hooking Allison up to the necessary equipment.

“I will” everyone chorused.

“I’m doing it.” Luther pushed forward.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible dear boy.” Pogo explained, “your blood is more compatible with mine.”

Luther looked crestfallen. Klaus jumped in,

“Hey don’t sweat it! I - I got this, big guy. I love needles.”

“Master Klaus” Pogo interrupted again, “Your blood is... how shall I say this? Too polluted.”

“Five?” Luther asked, desperate.

“Trust me, you don’t want her taking my blood.” Five warned.

Luther looked just about to hit him.

“Move.” Diego volunteered.

“Yeah, go on.” Luther gave him space.

“I’ll do it.” Diego said with his usual overdose of manliness.

Only to collapse as soon as he saw the needle.

Ironic.

“Stick him.”

*~*

After the exchange was over and Diego had woken up, they slowly left the room. Obviously Luther was staying behind, and apparently had something to say through gritted teeth.

“Five. Are you still such a self-righteous ass that you couldn’t give our sister blood?”

Five adjusted his stance, taking on an expression of disbelief. The others hung back, Klaus to watch the drama unfold and Diego to know if this would give him another reason to oppose their Number One.

“I refused, for her safety.”

“You can’t expect me to believe-“

“Everything I’ve done since I was 13 has been to keep this family safe, do you think I’d make an exception now?” Five was growing cold with fury.

Luther had a response. “Well you’ve been rather focused on the apocalypse lately, it seems that takes priority.”

“If you hadn’t realised, the whole point of trying to stop the apocalypse is to keep you dumbasses alive. All of you.” Five stepped closer. “If I’d have given her my blood, she’d have become a homicidal maniac.”

Luther scoffed. “Don’t be so dramatic, Five.”

“Dramatic?” -Diego and Klaus took a step back- “What exactly did you think I meant when I told you the Commission made me into a killer? Did you think maybe they just trained me? They had to do a whole lot more than that, Luther, even Reginald could never train us to kill innocents. I’ll tell you what they did.”

Five gestured a number one on his fingers, “first they had to rehabilitate me. I was an old man, I hadn’t had any clean oxygen or meals bigger than a cockroach and canned beans for 45 years. I was seriously malnourished and weak and possibly the only reason they hired me was because of how long I’d survived against the odds. The Handler saw my motive -saving you lot- as something they could use to gain my absolute loyalty, but even when they’d trained me, they couldn’t beat Dad’s moral compass out of my head. That same moral compass, Luther, that made you quiver when I’d mentioned my previous life to you, and that keeps Diego in his mask and fighting crime like some dollar store batman.”

“Hey!” Diego interjected, Five carried on over him.

“So do you know what I let them do to me?” Five was shaking, “they genetically engineered me for their purposes. Meaning, if I’m not clear, they injected me with the DNA of every serial killer through the time line, giving me every single one of their instincts.”

Instincts Five was struggling to keep in check only because Allison was lying between Luther and him.

“I am  _every killer_ .”

“Holy shit.” Diego mumbled behind him. Klaus had a hand over his mouth, perhaps tearing up a little.

“And if Allison had gotten some of that DNA, without my lifetime training in self-control, she’d be a monster too.” Five knew all too well how it felt to not recognise yourself in the mirror, have your shadow not match up to your feet. Allison did not need that on top of everything else. “So if you’ll excuse me, I’m quite busy.”

Five vanished, and maybe he stumbled on the other side, but they’d never know.


End file.
